imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Bf1 Mage Guide
Or you were looking for.. Bf1 Ranger Guide Bf1 Warrior Guide This Guide is for Bf1 Mages :) ! Once you've read this article, you'll have a heads up on how to be a BF1 Magician camper! During BF Camping You WILL.. Earn Fame. Get Stronger. Become Recognizable. Rack Money. And Much MUCH More! What Is Camping? Battlefield Camping is when you stay in one Battlefield to make sure that Battlefield wins. Therefore, giving your faction a better chance of winning. Most people camp for either Fame, 20% XP Boost for the rest of the Faction, and Pendant of Honors. Stat Distribution There are'' three'' types of BF1 Magicians: 18/18; 18 Wisdom, 18 Intelligence ( Recommended ) OR 18/14; 18 Intelligence, 14 Constitution ( Recommended ) OR 18/13/13,18 Intelligence,13 Constitution,13 Wisdom Equipment Wand : +7 FIle:Staff.pngOak Tree Staff INT 4 + 6 MP Armor : +5 Mushroom Robe 8 HP + 10 MP + ( more expensive and better than Apprentice Magician Robe ) OR +5 Apprentice Magician Robe 10 HP+ 10MP ( cheaper than Mushroom Robe but worse stats ) Hat : +5 Magician Hat 2+ INT ( 3 INT Recommended ) Shoes : +5 Boots of Speed 5% Speed Gloves : +5 Old Woolen Gloves Belt : Fungiskin Belt 10 HP + OR Madgar's Belt Cloak : Cloak of Will 4 Deadly + OR Cloak of Health 15 HP + Necklace : Coral Necklace 3 Fire Resist + OR Mother Nature Skills The max level available for Bf1 is lv11 as of our update. ( used to be higher. ) Since you don't get a skill point when your level 1 you only have 10 to distribute if your becoming a Bf1 camper. There is quite a few Skills you should follow for BF1 Mages. Healer : 1.Light Healing 1 2.Light Healing 2 3.Light Healing 3 4.Shield 1 5.Shield 2 6.Freezing Trap 1 7.Freezing Trap 2 8.Flame Shock 1 9.Flame Shock 2 10.Teleport 1 Freezer : 1.Freezing Trap 1 2.Freezing Trap 2 3.Freezing Trap 3 4.Light Healing 1 5.Light Healing 2 6.Light Healing 3 7.Flame Shock 1 8.Flame Shock 2 9.Flame Shock 3 10.Ice Prison 1 Attacker : 1.Flame Shock 1 2.Flame Shock 2 3.Flame Shock 3 4.Firebolt 1 5.Firebolt 2 6.Light Healing 1 7.Light Healing 2 8.Light Healing 3 9.Teleport 1 10.Freezing Trap 1 Although if YOU are rich and is willing to spend millions on a camper heres the skills. 1.Flame Shock 1 2.Flame Shock 2 3.Flame Shock 3 4.Flame Shock 4 5.Light Healing 1 6.Light Healing 2 7.Light Healing 3 OR Shield 1 8.Firebolt 1 9.Teleport 1 10.Freezing Trap 1 Mage Tips Always PT with Warriors and Rangers! Your first''' target will be Warriors'. Don't forget that! Always' support your teammates! Always differ from the back of the group and the middle; '''never go towards the front! Make sure to always be aware of your surroundings, especially rangers! Don't forget to stack up on Potions and Juice they're very important for tricky situations! Conserve your MP! Do not heal your teammates when not needed and don't try kill what you can't kill! A mage with no mp is basically D.E.F.E.N.C.E.L.E.S.S! Category:Magician Category:Magician Weapon Category:Magician Skills Category:Magician Armor Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician Category:Mages Category:Mage Gear